You & I
by Way2Dawn
Summary: This story contains oneshots of your favorite couple, SebaCiel! Everything from a kiss, to fights, to love at its finest. Contains yaoi, SebastianXCiel. Rating may go up!
1. Word: Scream

**A/N: Obviously you clicked on this story to read some cute shit about your ship SebaCiel XD Here is some fluffiness for you ^-^ I'll see if I can do some smut later on xD**

**I'm doing the subject of the story by opening a book and pointing to a random word. So...bear with me xD Enjoy some fluff for now!**

_**Word: Scream**_

**Type: Fluff**

**Rating: T (Language)**

**AU, Modern, Oneshot, OCC?**

Date night with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were always about being together. They didn't care what they did. They could either go out to dinner or walk around in the park. It didn't matter. As long as they were together, they were happy with whatever they did.

Except tonight.

"Scary movie date night?" Ciel asked, raising one lean eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Sebastian smiled deviously. "Has a nice ring to it."

"First off, that sounds ridiculous." Ciel facepalmed himself. "Second, we don't even own any horror movies!"

"That's why I went out and rented some movies!" Sebastian held up a white plastic bag containing DVDS. "The guy over at the store said some are not even that scary and some are just people falling."

"Then we should just watch a comedy then!" Ciel said quickly in a panic. "Comedy movie date night!"

Sebastian noticed this but dropped it. "I like my idea better." Sebastian smirked. "Go get started on food while I set up the movie."

"Fine." Ciel sighed, walking to the kitchen and looking for movie snacks.

It's not like Ciel disliked horror movies. It's just...scary sometimes. The jumpscares are awful, making your heart explode out of your chest. Not to mention, the side effects ruined Ciel as well. Sometimes, horror movies glue itself to the brain and starts thinking dreadful things. Seeing Sebastian killed or Ciel's life was in danger affected the poor boy in so many ways. It's just so...horrible! Okay...maybe he does hate them.

Ciel opened a bag of popcorn kernels and placed them in the microwave. As the microwave rumbled to life, the light coming on and rotating the food, Ciel sighed.

"I'll probably have nightmares tonight..." He mumbled. "Wait a minute! I am a man! I shouldn't be so easily frightened of things on a screen! I have some pride in me!" He scolded himself. "God, Ciel. You can do this. Like Sebastian said, it's not even that scary! You got this."

Obnoxious beeps enacted from the microwave and the inside became dark. The salty aroma of buttery popcorn flowed out as Ciel opened the microwave. He opened the hot bag full of fresh popcorn and poured it into a bowl nearby.

"Food's done, Sebastian!" Ciel called out. When no response came, he said, "Sebastian?"

He turned around with the bowl in hands and Sebastian stood in front of him. "Boo!"

"AHH!" Ciel shrieked, almost dropping the bowl of popcorn. "You mother-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Scaredy-cat."

"I am not!" Ciel huffed, regaining his composure. "You just startled me slightly, that's all."

"Whatevs." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on! Movie's gonna start!"

"Coming..." Ciel whispered, obviously not ready. He traveled to the dark living room, sitting down on the comfy, old sofa. He set the popcorn bowl down and began munching on the salty snack.

"Wait for me!" Sebastian whined, pressing the play button on the DVD player and running to the sofa. He snuggled next to his boyfriend, grabbing some popcorn to eat.

Ciel leaned his head onto Sebastian's shoulder, sighing and waiting for the scary parts to come. "What movie did you pick?"

"It's called Scream. Something about a killer."

"Isn't that all horror movies?" Ciel looked at Sebastian funny.

"This is true. But that's all I could make out from the box." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Ssh! It's gonna start!"

"Fine." Ciel sighed. _'You got this, Ciel.' _He thought.

By the time the music started playing, Ciel was already trembling.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian could feel the vibrations from Ciel laying on him.

"I'm just fine." Ciel said a bit harshly. He could feel Sebastian's eyes narrow at him for his coldness but stayed silent.

The minor character was talking on the phone with a stranger about horror movies and the voice on the phone decides to 'play a game'."

"What idiot does that?" Ciel mumbled.

The girl in the movie just saw her boyfriend killed outside her house and started to scream. She clutched onto the phone, crying for his death.

"What a slut." Sebastian snorted. "She said she had no boyfriend but then sees him die."

"Meh." Ciel sighed.

To be honest, it frightened Ciel that maybe one day he would get a call and see the love of his life murdered before his very eyes. Ciel shuddered, chills running down his spine.

"Are you seriously okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine." Ciel gritted his teeth.

The girl in the movie started to run away from the killer but he managed to catch up to her. She laid on the grass, seeing her parents knock on the front door and not noticing her on the side of the house. The killer grabbed her and swiftly stabbed her. By the time, the parents came outside, the mother screamed. Her daughter was hanging by a noose on a tree.

Ciel's eyes widened and for some odd reason, he started to cry. Sebastian paused the movie when hearing Ciel sniffing.

"Wha? What's wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian gasped, holding his boyfriend's cheeks.

The tears streamed down Ciel's face and gave a cold laugh. "I don't even know."

"It's the movie, isn't it?"

Ciel took a moment to nod.

"What's the matter? Is it that scary for you?" Sebastian pushed a strand of blue locks away from the boy's face.

"Somewhat...not just that."

"Then what?"

"I don't ever want that to happen in real life..." Ciel wiped his eyes. "If I saw you murdered, I-"

"Don't even say it." Sebastian kissed Ciel's tears away. "Don't."

"I can't help it!" Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Those movies stick on me like glue and make me think awful things! I can't-"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault we watched this." Sebastian apologized, cradling Ciel like a precious jewel.

"No...I'm sorry for being a baby about this. I'm stupid to think of those things."

"Not really. It happens to everyone. When they are laying in bed and their brain automatically says 'Hey, you know what's a good movie? That horror movie we watched a couple of hours ago...'"

Ciel gave a true laugh. "Yeah..."

"And...Ciel, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Nothing is gonna touch you. Nothing. As long as my heart is beating, I will let nothing get you. And I will always be beside you, no matter what."

Ciel started to cry tears of joy and hugged Sebastian. "Thank you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you either."

Sebastian returned the hug and raised Ciel's head. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel flashed a smile, "I love you too."

Sebastian smiled, "Well, since this movie is stupid, how about this?" He held up a DVD of _The Big Bang Theory. _

"Perfect." Ciel nodded. "Thank you."

Sebastian kissed him again, "Anything for you, my love."

**A/N: AHHHH SO FLUFFY! XD Don't get me wrong, Scream for me is an all-time classic for me but eh...I don't wanna be killed by a guy wearing a white mask ._.** **Oh well ^-^ Please, follow and fav and review! I hope to make more fluffy oneshots with this story :D**


	2. Word: Flirt

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience and reviews! It means everything to me :) Without further ado, I present the next oneshot! ...Sorry if it sucks ._.**

**_Word: Flirt_  
**

**Type: Fluff**

**Rating: T (Language)**

**OOC?**

* * *

Ciel needed to punch something now. He snatched the fluffy pillow from the bed and started to beat it. _'I hate you. I hate you so fucking much!_' He thought, his rage consuming all of him. His tears almost escaped but he refused to let them past. He gritted his teeth to a point he felt they would crack. He was sweaty from his anxiety. He breathed heavily as he smacked the pillow. _'And to think that I...'_

* * *

"What do you want the plan to be?" Sebastian asked, looking around the crowd of people.

"Keep an eye out, see if someone sticks out." Ciel ordered.

"And if we manage to find Ms. Hillsboro?"

"Alive or dead, don't care. Just make sure she's caught."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed.

The two separated, trying to make the process faster. The sooner it was done, the sooner they go back to home. (Ciel could be with his precious chocolate cake again.)

_'The Queen asked for me to capture Lara Hillsboro.'_ Ciel thought, scanning the area for the wanted woman. _'Something about working with drug dealers...'_ He shook his head. _'Don't question it. The Queen asked me to find her...and I will.'_ The teen turned around, watching Sebastian look around for Lara.

_'God, he's a giant compared to the rest of the people. But...I like him that way._' Ciel's cheeks flushed pink all of a sudden. _'No! He would never...like me. I'm just...a child who can control him.'_

Ciel would never admit this to anyone. Not even to his own broken reflection in the mirror. But, Ciel liked Sebastian...that's putting it lightly. He knew it was more feelings than 'like' but that's all he could bring himself to for the moment. The emotion kept nagging at him whenever he saw the demon butler and he knew something was there for him.

He was scared that Sebastian would reject him, say he's a fool for loving a demon and mock him until the day he took his soul. For Ciel, he would rather die than tell Sebastian that he...had more than feelings for him than 'like'.

Ciel faced forward to avoid the demon's gaze on him, praying he didn't see his blush. Was it that noticeable? Was he playing hard-to-get?

"God, I hate love." Ciel mumbled.

He sighed, wanting his head to clear up already.

"My lord?"

One blue eye enlarged as he came face-to-face with Sebastian.

"Y-yes?" Curse that stuttering!

"Are you feeling well? You flushed red."

Ciel turned his face away to avoid eye contact with his butler. "I'm fine." He said a bit too harshly. His heavy breathing made his breath visible in the cold air. His heart pounded with nervousness. Part of him wanted the demon to ignore him and part of him wanted Sebastian to care of him.

Sebastian stood there, his eyes narrowing at his young master. Nonetheless, he nodded and walked off to continue his search.

Ciel realized he wasn't breathing and took a sharp intake of air. _'I thought my heart was going to burst...'_ He rubbed his sliver ring, anxious about the counter he kept replaying in his head. He wanted this day over with already.

Ciel snapped his head up, angry with himself. _'Over one person?! God, Ciel you're better than this! Do this damn case!'_

The teen started to walk around, in search for Lara. _'Let's see...she's brunette, big brown eyes...' _He thought, looking at each woman he passed by very closely. After several minutes, Ciel was getting tired of searching.

"Sebas-" He turned around to see Sebastian talking to a woman just several feet away from his Master. He winked at her, making the woman blush in affection. Her blonde curls bounced with laughter, her fingers twiddling together. He whispered something into her ear and she flushed redder.

Ciel's heart shattered. He could feel the heavy shards drop down to his gut, making his stomach sick. Bile rose his throat, burning fiercely. He was weak in the knees, his small hands became huge fists.

Ciel's eyes begin to water. _'Is this...what jealousy feels? No...it's rejection.'_

Sebastian suddenly reached for her hand, fingers locking within each other. He said something and led her away from the crowd, out of Ciel's sight.

Ciel just stood there, not knowing what to do. What should he do? Call for his butler? No...Sebastian would know that he was jealous. He was surely 'busy' with her.

Ciel shuffled his way to a nearby bench, sitting down and sighing sadly. His head leaned forward, thinking. He pondered about how lucky he was. He was grateful that he didn't tell Sebastian about his feelings. That would have been embarrassing!

But...at the same time, it hurt to know that Sebastian could never feel the same about him. He was just a brat. A self-absorbed, lying, childish, brat.

Ciel shuddered in chills, his icy breath coming out in white, thin waves. 'Not to mention, he should be fulfilling my order, not flirting! That devil!' His anger overcame the poor, heartbroken boy.

"My Lord?"

Ciel looked up to see the butler standing in front of him. His cherry eyes locked with his azure eye, making it hard to lose the connection.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know." That's what Ciel would have answered. Instead, this came out of his mouth: "Yes, now please stop acting like you care."

"Pardon?"

"Stop it." Ciel ordered, his teeth gritting against each other. "Let's go, dog." He got up and walked causally away. (It was so hard to not stomp and throw a tantrum.)

Sebastian caught up to him in half a second but didn't question his master's behavior.

_'That should have been me! I should be the one loving him!'_ Ciel thought. He didn't even care for the Queen's case anymore. He wanted to go home and feel miserable for the rest of the day.

_'I hate him. I hate him so much!'_

* * *

Ciel was beating up the white pillow as the afternoon's events played in his head repeatedly. _'That little...UGH! And the sad truth is...' _His punches ceased and his head lowered. _'I'm mad because he didn't love me, not caring in the slightest about his happiness. There is no else to blame for this...'_

"Master?"

Ciel snapped his head around, fixing his bed rapidly and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Come in."

Sebastian entered in his bedroom and bowed. "Is that letter for the Queen ready, My Lord?"

"No." Ciel answered.

"I see. I would have imagined you'd finished it."

"I would have imagined you'd follow my orders, demon. What kind of contract is this?!"

"Your orders?"

"Almost two hours ago, I ordered you to get Lara Hillsboro! And what did you do?! You...You fucking flirt with some woman!" Ciel yelled. "So don't tell me I should write a letter because the truth is we haven't done shit!" His breaths staggered for a moment, his eye widening to an extent.

Sebastian couldn't have looked any more surprised. In a low, quiet voice, he said, "I did follow your orders, My Lord."

"Don't you lie to me!" Ciel pointed to him. "Cut the crap."

"I only speak of the truth. That woman you claim I was flirting with was Lara Hillsboro."

"Impossible!" Ciel sneered. "Lara has brown hair."

"Ms. Hillsboro dyed her hair as to disguise herself from the crowd. I recognized the figure of her face from the wanted posters. You ordered to get her, dead or alive. The only way to get to her was to seduce her. She was interested in me once I...'led her on.'"

"...Just like Beast?"

"Like Beast." Sebastian nodded, knowing Ciel hated to bring up that woman. "I led her to a dark alleyway and ended her life there."

Ciel gulped, waves of guilt overcoming him. He shook them off with a cold chuckle. "I assume you ate her soul, demon?"

He smiled, "You flatter me too much."

Ciel nodded, now knowing the truth. _'So...is there still a chance...?'_

His blue eye connected with two ruby eyes. "Don't ever seduce someone like that again."

"And what is your reason, My Lord?"

Ciel's face painted red as he became interested with the ceiling.

Sebastian smirked and leaned closer to his little lord. "Ah, could it be the brave Phantomhive was jealous?"

Silence was what Sebastian got in response.

"Don't take it lightly." Ciel finally said.

Sebastian's smile grew. He came closer to Ciel and kissed him on the cheek.

Ciel's cheek became redder as Sebastian's soft lips touch his pale skin. "Why?"

"For being jealous. Now I can confirm that you do have feelings for me."

"You knew?!"

"Anyone could see it, My Lord."

_'God, kill me now.'_ Ciel thought.

"But you see...I have those feelings too."

Ciel gasped, "But..."

"But?"

"You're a demon! Demons can feel love?"

"My Lord, every demon can feel. It just depends on if we care or not."

"And...do you care?"

"I do."

Ciel's heart exploded with millions of emotions. The good ones though. It melted and oozed with warmth.

"Besides..." Sebastian started.

Ciel looked at him with curiosity.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't steal my master's heart...Ciel?"

* * *

**A/N: Fluff! Fluff EVERYWHERE! XD I need to do some smut ._. Oh well. Please review! :D Thank you all and have a good one! ^_^ P.S. For those waiting for JR, it's on its way in a couple of days!**


	3. Another Author's Notice (I'm sorry)

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, as you can see, my laptop is up and running again! :) So I have a couple updates for you guys!**

**First, I will skip the technology talk and tell you that Word didn't save some of my documents when I was trying to recover it. So, I have part of the next oneshot for you guys but I have to type everything again. So, I ask for your patience once again! I am almost done with it (just need to edit it) and it should be good! I just need a little more time :)**

**Second, I just got my life put back together again. It's been stressful and not to mention, I will be a senior this upcoming school year! Don't grow up... ;-; updates may take a little longer than usual but I will do my best to hurry and get the chapters out for you guys.**

**Thirdly, besides this oneshot, to apologize for my absence, I started writing an AU of SebaCiel :3 I plan to make it a two-shot! I am currently typing it! It has maybe 20 pages already for the first chapter. I hope it comes out nice :3 I will let you guys know when I posted it so you guys can cry I MEAN fangirl over our favorite OTP xD**

**That seems to be it. If you have any questions, please PM me! If you REALLY need my attention, please ask me on my tumblr! (It's Way2Dawn). Again, I ask for your patience and support until I update! Thank you guys again! :)**


	4. Word: Grave

**A/N: I'm just saying right now...get ready for the feels xD Enjoy! **

_**Word- Grave**_

**Type: Fluff**

**Rating: T (I think)**

**Character death, OOC?, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic**

**P.S. I recommend listening to the song "Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep" to achieve the full amount of feels :) You can YouTube it and it should pop up ^-^ Before you say anything, yes it's a choir song. But give it a chance! It's very beautiful :)**

**Dedicated to Shadowwalker1330 and TwinsRule FG and HK**

* * *

"Do not stand on my grave and weep."

Those eight words. To someone, it would mean to never go to his or her grave and sob obviously. However, its meaning meant something else to Sebastian Michaelis.

It meant, "Please forget about me."

He couldn't though. He tried so hard. But, the demon's memories haunted his mind. Every time he saw the afternoon sky, it reminded him of his azure hair and eyes. Sometimes, Sebastian sneered at the sky because he knew the blue sky was mocking him for his loss. Even in his home, the fire red of hell matched his Master's passionate revenge he once pursued. Everything in the world could give a reason to think about the young boy. Sebastian hated it.

Hated because he knew he could never move on. His master meant everything to him and he could never get over him. Now...he was gone.

Now, here he was, standing in front of his grave. At this very moment, he did not feel like a fearless creature of the night. He felt...human.

A chilled gust of wind blew, his black hair swept along with the current. He didn't care though. He would stay here and try to feel his presence.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

No matter how many times he visited, he never felt his master's spirit with him. It seemed foolish, considering Sebastian was the one who ended his life and consumed his bittersweet soul. He was somewhere else but nowhere there. However, Sebastian knew his alive somehow. Just like spirits living in the white clouds in what they call heaven, he was somewhere along those lines. The demon did not know where but he knew he was living.

_I am not there. I do not sleep._

More bitter winds passed through the black butler but were unfazed by them. Sebastian raised his view, looking at the cloudy sky. The puffs in the gray sky covered any means of sunshine today. Several frigid breezes passed through the demon. His raven hair swayed with the wind as he clutched onto his black trench coat.

_I am the thousand winds that blow. _

His crimson hues watched the ice crack on the headstone. It broke around the rounded edges and tiny ice shards fell onto the white powdered snow. The small fragments twinkled and winked on the fresh snow. They dazed Sebastian. The devil never noticed the beauty of the luminous blizzard beneath his feet until now.

_I am the diamond glints on snow._

Shaking his head, Sebastian went back to thinking. He remembered whenever he would serve his master, everyday was a beautiful day. The sun shined its brightest, the clouds rolled by without a care in the world and the tweets of birds singing were heard everywhere. Even during the frosty winter, it seemed too surreal to even be London. It was more of a winter wonderland with snow piles and graceful snowflakes dancing in the sky. No matter what season, it was always so bright and full of color. Now, through Sebastian's eyes, everything that once was bright became dull and colorless.

_I am the sun on ripened grain. _

It rained on the night of his death. It poured immediately after Sebastian ate his soul. As the devil put the lifeless body on the boat and rowed him back to the other side, it was raining in London as well. Heavy droplets landed on the boy in the boat and Sebastian's face. As the beads of rain fell from the heavens, Sebastian was on the verge of tears for the loss of his master. One that he actually came to love.

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

Sebastian didn't how he could do it. Everyday, the world would go on as though nothing has changed. It didn't come crashing down onto its knees. Everything was the same. The humans would work or play, dogs and cats quarreled with each other, babies would cry out for their mothers. It was the same every morning. Sebastian hated it. Nothing would be the same without him.

_When you wake in morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush._..

Two birds flew over Sebastian and landed on a nearby tree. One bird was a navy blue color, ruffling its feathers at the cold. The other was black and was doing the same. They took a moment to get them situated before they took off, heading south for the season. Sebastian laughed though his nose and exhaled deeply. "Are you doing this to me?" His breath was visible in the cold.

_Of quiet birds in circled flight. _

Before he knew it, Sebastian blinked and it became night. Once again, he wasted his day being with the grave instead of hunting for food. But he wasn't hungry. He hasn't been in a long time. Nothing fulfilled him anymore. He raised his head again to look at the sky. The clouds were gone and let the small specks shine. They glimmered in the black night surrounding the full, pale moon.

_I am the soft star that shines at night._

He visualized his lord's final moments. As Sebastian touched his cheek and removed his eye patch, his eyes changed into fuchsia. But what was reflected in those cruel pupils was sorrow. He didn't want his master to go. He cared for him too much for the boy. The little noble noticed Sebastian's hesitation and gave out his final order.

"Sebastian. I have one last order for you. I don't know if you would still follow since I will be dead. But, this is an order."

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

As much as he would love to follow his orders, he couldn't. He could not stay away from him. He tried so hard to stay away. Even right after the funeral, he stood there in the rain, unable to function any last words for his master. He bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from screaming. He used too much force and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. He ignored it, clenching his fists and breathed heavily.

_I am not there. I do not sleep._

Sebastian's thoughts made him choked back a sob. He put his black gloved hands onto his face, hiding in his shame. Before he knew it, a teardrop fell and landed on the mushy snow. It made a wet circle in the slushy snow. More droplets joined in the snow and Sebastian couldn't stop. He wiped his red eyes but the waterfall wouldn't stop. He sniffled pathetically and tried to calm down. "Look at me. A demon crying for the loss of his master."

_Do not stand at my grave and cry._

"No...he was more than that." He rubbed his eyes again. "He...was my everything. I loved him too much." Sebastian's tears kept flowing down, not stopping anytime soon. "And yet...I had the audacity to let him go. I made the biggest mistake in my life." He dropped to his knees, sobbing softly.

_I am not there. I am not there. I did not die!_

"Sebastian." A voice called out. The demon looked up and saw a faint person standing on his grave. "Really, now? After all this time?" The boy smirked.

Sebastian's eyes enlarged, unable to believe he was here. "M-Master?"

"Don't call me that. Our contract is over." He shook his head. "And I believe I gave you an order."

Sebastian gasped, "I apologize. I just-"

"I'm happy you didn't follow it." He smiled sadly.

"Pardon?"

The ex-noble explained, "I knew you loved me. I loved you as well. It only seemed foolish to not come if I didn't mean anything to you. I just...didn't know if you loved me that much to not come to my grave. That's why I gave the order."

Sebastian remained quiet. "I'm sorry. I killed you..."

"Don't be. I got my revenge and you got your meal. Isn't that how it works?"

"No!" Sebastian barked, startling the boy. "I never...I never wanted you to die. I..."

"Sebastian, what was the order I gave you before I died?"

_Do not stand at my grave and cry._

"And you didn't follow it, I assume? You didn't because our contract is no longer in place. That's how it works. It's the same as my death."

Sebastian protested, "I don't want this."

He sighed out of annoyance. "Sebastian. You consumed my soul. Haven't you realized I'm always with you?"

The demon opened his mouth but was taken back by his former lord's words.

"I am always with you, Sebastian. I am a part of you now." He got closer to the demon and got down on his knees to join him. "As you are a part of me. I will always love you. Even if you were the death of me. Never forget about me...but go on with your life."

Sebastian suddenly hugged the spirit. A few moments later, he realized he was hugging himself. He let go and looked around. The spirit of his master was gone.

_I am not there._

"Was he really there?" Sebastian whispered to himself. "Probably a hallucination. I'll go mad at this point." He took one final look at the grave. He stood up and the wind bristled around him one more time. He faced the soft stars and gave a small smile. "You were always there. Weren't you?"

He finally understood. Everything that his master said. He was trying to get Sebastian's attention by any means possible. The winds, the birds, the snow, the stars, everything. It was only a matter of time before the devil snapped and Ciel had to appear to reassure everything.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I always will."

_I did not die._

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I sang this song in my Mixed Choir group and I cried every time we sang it LOL. Please review and tell me what you thought! :) **

**P.S. This poem is by Mary Elizabeth Faye. I do not own this poem. The arrangement was made Laura Farnell.**

**P.S.S I will do more songfics because I LOVED how this one turned out! :D Once in a while, I will do one but not all the time lol xD**


End file.
